


【原创】【盾冬/杜奇异】WHAT IF？BUCKY BARNES DID NOT DIE IN PLANET HULK

by Amairingo



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amairingo/pseuds/Amairingo
Summary: 假如：巴基巴恩斯在浩克星球没有死角斗士史蒂夫罗杰斯未来又将如何？阿戈摩托治安官面对神君质问又将作何反应?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *本章全部为盾冬描写  
> *漫画秘密战争时期斗界设定  
> *基于 PLANET HULK（浩克星球）  
> *自我脑补完善的剧情  
> *轻微的血腥/性/人物死亡描写

房间一侧突然传来急忙的脚步声 ，正手持着投影器查阅公文的治安官抬起头来朝门口看去，守卫的两位雷神端正身体微微前倾查看着。一位年轻的雷跑了进来手中提着一个包裹，另一只手还小心却牢牢地捏着一卷纸。

“ 斯特兰奇治安官 .….. 阁下 。绿洲有讯。 ” 他气喘着说道 。

斯特兰奇放下双手背在身后望着他 ： “ 请讲 。 ”

“ 红王派人送了东西来 ————”  雷神举了举手中的包裹 ，请示面前一身黑衣的裁决者。

包裹被摆在了干净整洁的桌面上，斯特兰奇看到一侧布料上渗出的血渍时便几乎通晓了原委。几乎弥散满整个房间的伽马射线，腐烂的绿血和磨损的粗制布料，这是绿洲的特色。展开的包裹中央安静地摆着一颗头颅——满头褐发几乎被腥臭的血液染黑。

斯特兰奇闭上眼，挥手让包裹重新包好系上。

“还有这封信。”雷神双手捧上那卷草纸。

’叫杜姆送更好的来‘

深褐色的粘稠液体写就的粗犷字迹 ，挑衅的话语，都来自于绿洲，那险恶的泥沼之地的中心的红王。

巴基·巴恩斯失败了。

“你先下去吧。”斯特兰奇揉了揉太阳穴，回收遣散雷神。此事虽然在他计划之外，却也在意料之中——或者说，对神君接下来的计划或许大有助益。

没有密探的口风斯特兰奇也迟早会通晓的事实使得他们必须从采取行动了 。本来安分守己的绿洲突然出现了自发的武装力量，而领导他们的红王放出话说掌握着神君杜姆的弱点，招募大批的异教徒和追随者。这些小小的暴乱在杜姆面前根本称不上威胁，想要除掉他们比浇筑白蚁巢穴还要简单。可那句话怎么说——收容，而非镇压。保持各个领土稳定才是要务，只需要在红王宣称知晓却还未公之于众的秘密被公之于众之前将它灭口，余下的人便会像没头苍蝇一样。而且——他们已经准备好了一个安分忠诚的替补。

“ 为了巴恩斯 。 ”

“ 巴基 ？！ ”

跪在王座之前的史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯眼神发亮 ，抬起头来又惊又喜还带着愤怒盯着面前双手背后高昂着头的治安官。斯特兰奇认得出，这眼神他曾经见过，他曾经在 另 一个罗杰斯那里见过。

“他在哪！”

这愤怒的言行也一模一样，高喊着他生死未卜战友的名字，奋力拉扯着双手上用魔法加固的锁链。

“你的战友现在是红王的阶下囚。巴恩斯为杜姆刺杀红王，他失败了。”

巴基还活着？

史蒂夫脑中的第一反应并不是疑惑为何杜姆想要刺杀红王，不是为何巴基会为杜姆刺杀红王，而是自己许下誓言保护一生的挚友的生死。

“——救出巴恩斯，带着杜姆的祝福，在绿洲自由的生活。”

巴基还活着。

那一瞬间他竟觉得治安官传达神意的冰冷语调带着一丝仁慈。那个杜姆竟会准许他的自由，他们的自由？

“现在是你回报他的时候了。”

“现在是你回报他的时候了。”

斯特兰奇的声音在通讯机里听起来稍有些失真，绿博士只觉得这更让他显得讨人嫌。

“呵，回报 ？回报杜姆把他送到红王面前送死？ ”绿博士一边从嘈杂的市集向着沼泽边缘走去 ，一边讽刺地说道。

投影中的斯特兰奇双手十指轻点在一起 ，严肃地说： “杜姆给了你机会 ，绿博士。红王才是凶手。 ”

绿博士从自己的帐篷里拿出一把长斧端详起来 ，覆盖着武器的布料滑落，露出了什么反着金属光泽的东西。

“是红王杀了他 ，可是杜姆派他去的！我本可以————”

“现在，杜姆给你一次机会，一个仁慈。”

绿博士目光瞥到那个闪亮的反着火光的东西，抓出那带着环节的金属，上面的红星刺痛着他的双眼。

“杀了红王，在绿洲自由的生活。”

我一度了解他，后来却又不了解他了。

他感受着巴基在他的怀中渐失体温，他想要放声大哭，却只是红了眼眶。那些讽刺的过去，仿佛嘲笑着他的誓言，一寸寸压迫他神经的爱国宣传海报都让他回想着一个即便在梦中都无法扭转的现实。他寻求救赎，却只寻找到了无尽的黑夜。直到——

“真相一直在你心中，队长——接受你心中的浩克。”

解脱了。当他全身贴着电极从伽马实验室破碎的病床之中站起身来，看到自己膨胀庞大绿色的手指时他这样想。他看到了真相。

“他活着的时候也庇护着你，让你无法看清真相。”

这句话或许是说给我自己的。绿博士这样想到。第一次觐见神君，踏上那圣地的地面时，他自由无畏，他为了真相，为了真实的活着而自荐前往绿洲。愤怒的血腥和杀戮，战争与鲜血才是此世的本质，绿洲便是万物本质的缩影。而当他在绿洲见到那个多年未见却未曾变化的身影时，他的双眼便蒙上了迷雾。

“他的死亡拨开了我眼前的幻象。”

我不该抱有希望的。绿博士这样想到。当他看到红王提着那颗染血的头颅时，他竟丝毫没有悲伤，丝毫没有愤怒——作为浩克，丝毫没有愤怒。这才是应允的真相，这才是他寻求的本质。

巴基真的死了。

“你错了，博士。”

哦，我早该料到会这样。

他放弃了驱动全身的血液，瘦弱凡人的躯壳根本无法承受那战斧强力的一击。从他体内喷涌而出的充满伽马的血液此时竟也是鲜红色。

“巴基从未让我变得软弱！”那位史蒂夫的声音在颤抖，却又坚定而明亮。

你怎么会与我不同，你我并没有那么不同——

“他给了我勇气。”

要说不同——

“而 **你** ，”

绿博士驱动着全身最后的力气抬起手来，刺眼的鲜红从他体内争相涌出。

“是个懦夫。”

史蒂夫看着绿博士手指抽动着，在地上画了一个和他胸口同样的五星，里面却被鲜血浸染成实心。他没再费心拔开那把战斧，而是抓起一旁红王带着狰狞表情的头颅走出了门去。

他在恶魔恐龙背上轻抚着那条手臂。他和绿博士绝不一样。即便他做了无法挽回之事，做了可怕的事，满盘皆输，他也绝不会回头。

‘永不放弃。’那是巴基说的。

可前方是否还有足以为之奋斗的未来？

他和他的战友漫步在漫天黄沙之中，他们将要离开这片充满了血腥杀戮和伽马的疆土，或许漫无目的地寻找一个目的。

“喂————”

恶魔恐龙沉重的脚步声掩盖了谁的呼声，可史蒂夫还是隐约之中听到了。

“喂————”

恶魔恐龙停下了脚步，声音刺破滚滚的沙砾，呼啸的风，毒辣的阳光。

他张望着，巨石边正站着一个左臂袖子空荡的身影。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 世界树下的神君与治安官

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *盾冬暗示有  
> *接浩克星球

杜姆堡，至高法庭。

即便是此地没有在履行其职能的时候，杜姆也时常端坐在尤克特拉希尔根脉盘踞的王座之上，两旁环形的席位空无一人，仅有雷神军团的几位重将在殿内和门口把守。斯特兰奇站在王座前的圆台中央，准备例行的报告。他自知这次的报告也同以往一样或许会被那位君王认定为无关紧要，所以没有照着他的习惯遣散所有看守的侍卫————每当商议真正“要紧”的事时，他们总是两人独处。而地点也不拘泥于庄严的王座之前，大厅之内。或许杜姆会起身带他走上最高处的瞭望台俯瞰他们的世界；会穿过大厅一侧的阶梯看着斯特兰奇在整个斗界的地图上圈圈点点；又或者从正殿后门走出漫步于静谧的花园，看着没有池鱼却波澜不断的水面；而鲜少的情况下，他们会前往杜姆堡深处的另外几个房间。

斯特兰奇说起几国之间的矛盾，边境的动乱，异教徒被镇压，这些平凡冗长却对他来说都必须做的一丝不苟的细节，却被杜姆突然的发问打断。

“派遣红王的角斗士现下如何。”

此刻杜姆突然问起几天前派出去刺杀红王的史蒂夫·罗杰斯到底是为何斯特兰奇自然马上能明白，红王的生死或许不足挂齿，可那死人夸下海口的秘密却值得他一死。

“红王已死，角斗士罗杰斯还未出绿洲边界——”

“罗杰斯在哪。”

斯特兰奇自然知道罗杰斯在哪。他知道在罗杰斯真正明白所有真相之前或许会觉得他所提的条件只是为了引他上钩的诱饵，而神君杜姆许诺绝无虚言————或者说，在他所传达的神君的许诺之中有那么一些模棱两可。

巴恩斯死了，可巴恩斯没有死。这些部分全部在他计划之内，唯一一点意外是绿博士竟然会如此松懈，现在他们需要一个新王，也或许那片荒蛮的自由之地本身就不需要任何统治者。他也知道了红王并没有透露秘密，也可能他根本没有秘密，所以便可以放心的随罗杰斯自由离开，他必然已经同巴恩斯汇合.…..

可杜姆为何突然问起？

“斯特兰奇。”杜姆的声音将他从发散的思绪中拉回。

“是。”他放下了卷轴望向杜姆想要从他唯一能透露些线索的眼神中读出些什么。

依靠他多年的默契，一些不言而喻的事潜入他脑海，这让瞳孔微微放大，吞了吞口水，深吸了一口气。

作为全能之神的全视之眼，阿戈摩托治安官，斯特兰奇有义务洞察一切。

他虽依旧保持着那副紧皱眉头的严肃表情，一丝他绝不会向杜姆展现分毫的顾虑却滑过眼角，红晕从顾虑消失的地方弥漫开来染上耳尖。他竟微微垂下眼帘将一直专注于杜姆的视线挪开向一边，双手却果决地挥动着结印，准备投射影像的咒文。

比全息投影要更加逼真清晰的声像映在他与杜姆面前，看到嘈杂的画面中出现的两个人影，斯特兰奇马上停下了手上的动作，任由其中传出的声音回荡在厅堂之内————

情动急切地喘息和衣物摩擦的嘈杂，亲吻和动作的水声合着影像中沉溺于情爱的二人。

大殿之中没一个人敢轻举妄动，即便是如此不合时宜的画面就这样被摆在众人面前。能够在这里守卫的雷神们都经过严格的训练，依旧面不改色的站得笔直。斯特兰奇背在身后的手有些颤抖，他依旧稳稳地站着，胸口却可见的加大了起伏，他在嘈杂的声音中听到了自己加重的呼吸。他并不是什么不谙世事的孩子，眼前的景象本不会让他有什么想法，曾经作为医生的经历更是让他对这种事也能平和对待，可——

刚刚他视线同杜姆交错时所传达的那些事却截然不同。

他视线低垂，盯着地板上石砖的裂纹，在杜姆开口或以手势命令之前所有人都不能动作。影像中的二人渐入佳境，而周围的空气却凝固着，那一点情色的意味像是酒心巧克力中流淌着的辛辣液体，等待温度上升，时间融化。

斯特兰奇感到自己耳朵发烫，或许脸颊也一样染上绯红，幸亏克己的雷神们总会保持目光向前直视，除了那位安静高坐的君王，没人能察觉到他不曾示人的狼狈模样，更没有人能读到他脑中混乱的记忆。

那些夜晚与白昼：紧贴着他火热皮肤带来宽慰的坚硬冰冷的钢铁；月光一样的白刮蹭着他烧红的大腿；手套细密的布料会按上他被快感折磨弓起的腰身；那些强硬坚定的进犯正中靶心每每都能让他颤抖着呻吟；他的深处会湿润柔软地接受君王的开疆扩土；细软的纠缠挽留着神的恩惠。

或许他已经不自觉的勃起，治安官制服的下摆足以完美的掩盖他被拘束的阴茎顶起裤子的形状。性器的血管随着他呼吸的节奏膨胀跳动着，加大节奏的呼吸带动裤子的摩擦让他膝窝发软。

他等的太久了。

终于，杜姆抬手示意。斯特兰奇得以在自己出口的话语都变成呻吟叹息之前命令雷神军团离开。脚步声渐远，可杜姆似乎没有让他关上影像的意思。

“维克托……”

斯特兰奇转身上前几步，每一步的摩擦都让他双腿颤抖，他几乎想要闭上眼睛，仿佛这样杜姆能划破以太的视线便不会停留在自己身上。

“斯蒂芬，”他的声音却不可抵挡的穿进目光低垂的治安官的耳膜，“我的决断不容质疑和曲解。”

斯特兰奇停在世界之树延展开来离他最近的枝杈前，没有允许，王座绝不可触碰。

“是的 ……决没有人敢质疑您的决断。”他抬眼看着神君，对方只是动了动眼球投来一瞥，那是一种无声的准允。

斯特兰奇靠近王座中央，他怀疑自己的心跳声若不是被旁边的影像声掩盖，或许早已被离去的雷神听到。他压下身子，跪在了王座之前。

“罗杰斯的命——是您的恩惠，”他抬起手来在得到一个轻轻点头的许可之后将一手放在神君包覆在金属中的膝上，一手搭在紧扣的腰带上。“仁慈。”

斯特兰奇调整了位置，树干凹凸不平硌在小腿和膝盖上，可这都不足以盖过已经快要喷薄而出的欲望，他想是否他的神祇也是一样。可对方的目光却看向前方，或许是在看那依旧持续的影像。可既然他已经得到了许可，他或许不知道（真的吗？）的维克托的癖好不会阻止他下一步的动作。按捺着急切的渴望，他缓慢的解开杜姆的腰带，抽开白色的布料，露出的依旧是完美光亮的铁甲。

斯特兰奇轻轻合上双眼，带着一如既往的虔诚和柔和亲吻着对方胯间那一块冰冷的金属。那里在他退开时开启，露出对方半硬的性器。很多时候这是他唯一可以触碰的皮肤————他已经有多久没有见过那人真实的血肉了？杜姆在斯特兰奇温暖的口腔包裹他时深吸了口气，斯特兰奇却依旧低着头，专注于开始渐渐膨胀变硬抵上他舌根的阴茎，抬头或许也只会看到杜姆望向前方的视线和被面甲掩藏的表情。

他慢慢吞吐着，放松口腔却裹紧嘴唇不让牙齿刮蹭到那脆弱的部位，含住红肿光滑的前端可以让一小股带着他熟悉的腥膻味的透明液体溅上舌头，随后被舔到根部让整根阴茎湿润黏滑。有时细细密密地从根部亲吻柱身，有时用舌面一路滑上外侧时还不忘用手抚弄另一侧未被照顾的位置。治安官的关注点总是国家大事和神君杜姆。他亲力亲为每一件小事，同时也要在杜姆身上的每一件小事亲力亲为。他会用舌尖点碰龟头前端微张的小孔，快速拨弄的同时用拇指碾磨着敏感的系带，他会细心关注到 每一条褶皱缝隙，每一根血管的凸起，每一寸火热的皮肤。即便是杜姆本人不说，手中的硬热也彰显着对快感的受用。通红的性器还会在他被黑色皮质手套包裹的手中进进出出，将皮革蹭的水光油亮，粘液粘连在指缝间。

杜姆不知什么时候向前动了动腿，斯特兰奇难耐地蹭动的下体不经意间擦过对方放在地上的脚面，轻微的触碰并不带来什么特别的快感，而是加剧着瘙痒的折磨，而碰到对方的意识却让他眼前发晕。他的第一要务，他的所有注意都应该献给他的神君，他的维克托，即便是自己鼓胀的性器在裤子中濡湿一片，制服磨蹭的每一寸皮肤都烧的火热。

他最终深深的吞进整根阴茎，鼻尖几乎碰到金属的边缘，性器顶进他尽力放松的喉口。杜姆发出一声叹息，斯特兰奇在后悔之前便不自觉的抬头看去，杜姆必然还目视前方，专注于一场淫秽的表演————

那双布满水雾的灰色双眸却直直地对上了带着火热欲望的红褐色。

维克托在看着他，维克托一直在看着他。

神君的一只手不知何时竟不嫌弃他手上的脏污与他十指相扣，另一只手在他抬起目光时轻轻的放在他脑后抚摸着。

“你便是我的仁慈。”

杜姆在叹息之中开口，指尖抚过他鬓边的雪白。斯特兰奇脑中一片空白，颤着身子就这样射在了裤子里。他绷紧全身的同时也缩紧喉咙，使得杜姆低声呻吟着，抓紧他的头发向前顶了顶，在斯特兰奇不自觉的做出吞咽的动作时也喷射出来，一滴不漏地滑下他的喉管。斯特兰奇剧烈地喘息着却用力裹紧唇瓣慢慢的退开，带走沾染在对方性器上的每一点液体。

影像早已因为斯特兰奇高潮时切断了魔法而渐渐淡去，大厅里只剩下比影像中更加浓烈的呼吸声。

杜姆同他十指相扣的手还未分开，对方借此用力将他从地上拉起来，胯间的黏腻紧绷着十分不适，紧绷在身上的制服也刮蹭着他胸前同样兴奋的挺立。

“脱掉。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有什么事情是做爱不能解决的呢（不）

“脱掉”

那似乎是一声命令，在他人听来是神君不可违抗的圣旨，却是给他解脱的号角，是赠与钟爱之人的嘉奖。

他的指尖划下紧绷的制服，欲火烧穿一片漆黑便能看到冉冉朝阳的黎明。袒露的嫣红肌肤正渴求着爱抚和触碰，渴求对方近在咫尺却被钢铁阻隔的肉体。他被占满的手惋惜的脱出对方的掌控，协助另一只完成解除自己束缚的动作——他大可以用魔法在瞬间完成这一切——可那又有什么趣味？他深知那身不同以往紧绷的黑色制服看起来有多么引人遐想，而像是褪下一层皮肤将自己的肌理暴露在外一样的过程让他也乐在其中。现在他在庄严的殿堂之内，神君高贵的王座之前几乎一丝不挂。这是他日日站立的地方，却从未如此亲近和坦诚。

杜姆依旧一言不发地盯着他，垂着眼专注地盯着他与思考宇宙奥秘时的神情并无两样。而现在，他所思考的世界里他是否能占得一席之地？斯蒂芬这样想着伸出手去。

斯蒂芬早能预料到，一个破碎的世界必将迎来一个破碎的未来。他在斗界早已不成形的时间裂隙中偷窃光阴，每分每秒都要把握，利用它们来完成在世界终焉时尚未达成的夙愿。斯蒂芬对生命和宇宙总有谦卑至极的敬畏与爱，而杜姆与他却有些绝对的分歧。像是今天这样小小分歧或许不值一提，可总有一天他们的分歧会招来不可逆转的结果。

斯蒂芬或许会仁慈，或许会关怀，可从不会软弱。他的爱与永恒的耐心毫无干系，只有永恒的信赖与自由。他信赖面前深爱的独立与自由的人，于是便依旧可以穿透重重顾虑伸出手去。

杜姆在半空截住那只手将他拽过到身边，斯蒂芬脚下凹凸的枝干让他不稳地将将跌在对方身上。那只握住他的手转而收紧他因为劳苦而更加消瘦的腰，一圈便能拢在怀里，冰冷钢铁的动作却像是羽绒一样轻柔地搂着他；而相对于腰间的触感，紧紧扼住他脖子的那只手则像是致死的桎梏。

他会杀了我吗？

斯蒂芬因为一瞬间失去氧气的痛苦而被泪水模糊的视线看不清杜姆本就被遮掩的表情。他伸手抓住对方坚定地握着他喉咙的手甲，却因为清晰的钻入耳膜的话语而只是轻轻的搭在上面停下了挣扎。

“神君爱你，我的斯蒂芬。”

发自心底的赞美会让人落入看似温柔地罗网，痛苦地挣扎在欢愉之中。痛楚的铁腕此刻像是正紧紧捏着他的心脏，留下无法磨灭的指痕，酸涩从胸膛蔓延的前额再有眼角流露。法师的眼睛可以看到常人不能所见之物，目光更是能穿透皮肉直达灵魂。斯蒂芬看到他无尽的坚定，和潜藏的唯一一点爱意和悲痛，在他眼里几乎夺目的苦楚。

杜姆紧握他的手因为手套雪白布料上蔓延的点点水痕而松动，指尖阴影挪动开来露出鲜红的指痕。这一次手指不像是严酷的刑具，而是鉴赏珍宝一样滑上斯蒂芬的下颚，抚过他微笑扬起的嘴角，抹去他滑落的泪水。

斯蒂芬不会为被爱人杀死的自己而流泪，却会为失去自己的爱人而心碎。

“谢谢你，维克托。”斯蒂芬贴向脸上那只手，即便那儿没有温度又潮湿。

他伸手取下杜姆的面甲——自斗界诞生以来的头一次。他并未因为其下任谁看到都会议论纷纷光景而震惊——任何人都会惊异，创造了万物的神竟没法给他自己一张完好的容颜——斯蒂芬知道，这是他时刻为自己而鸣的警钟，也是他心底无法跨越的屏障。这是这个完美的世界里的唯一缺憾，从最开始就是。可斯蒂芬从没介意过，无论现在看起来是否比以前更糟，他都不会吝啬任何一个印在那凹凸不平的脸颊上的吻。他会用唇瓣轻轻拂过感官麻木迟钝的皮肤，流连在失去了形状的嘴唇，巧妙地撬开闭锁粘膜的地方，像任何一位普通的热情的爱人那样郑重地亲吻他。杜姆收紧了他腰间和脑后的手将他圈在怀里，他们多次磨合而使血肉和钢铁也可以契合的身躯紧贴在一起。

杜姆开始虽然没有主动出击，可在斯蒂芬探过舌头的刹那便被他静候多时的陷阱捕获。斯蒂芬有时候会偏执的相信自己的吻技更胜他的维克托一筹，可却胜不了他自己沉沦于爱意的几乎放空的大脑。他不安分的紧贴着对方坚硬腹部支撑的手一路上滑，杜姆除了轻微的压力的转移之外什么都感受不到，他却依旧习惯撩拨的动作一般抚摸着严格按照对方肌肉的凹凸而打造的铠甲。钢铁的转折也像是柔软的肌肉一样温润，可只有当他真的触摸到了杜姆暴露在外的脖颈和下颌时才觉出真正烫人的温度。

谁说君王不能是爱人，他面前便是最会爱的人。

意识到对方因为自己而动情这一点给了斯蒂芬莫大的勇气，他扭动着用手肘推开杜姆，结束了纠缠太久的吻，他在对方不满的眼神中喘息地开口：“维克托，求你，占有我，就在这儿。*”

“任君差遣”*

杜姆脱下手套但还覆盖着手甲的两根手指在斯蒂芬湿滑的后穴流畅地滑动，减小的摩擦给了斯蒂芬一种使用道具一样的不真实感。可那的的确确不是由他，而是由他双臂紧紧搂着的维克托操控的。手指滑进去之后开始尝试微微分开，撑开因为斯蒂芬的姿势不稳而紧绷的肌肉。手指在内里四处搅动会时不时偶然碰到前列腺，来回数次就让他勃起的性器濡湿了一片。斯蒂芬开始涣散地想着弄脏了的神君和自己的衣物将会被怎样处理。他放任第三根手指进入挤压的肿胀感侵袭到阴茎迫使一股股液体不断淌到对方袍子上的时候便放弃了这个念头，紧紧地抓着杜姆的肩膀猛烈喘息起来。

他姿势有些别扭，恰好容纳杜姆身体的树干此刻强行塞进一个他，虽然大半都被杜姆拘在怀里，两腿却不得不尽量分开，膝盖抵触着凹凸坚硬的枝干。本来就因为使劲而紧绷颤抖的腿还要被杜姆抓住一边抬起，后穴还插着三根进进出出，让他摇晃的更厉害了。杜姆像是迎合他晃动的节奏，借着三根手指的优势沿着他的前列腺推挤，让他发出一阵阵突然高亢的呻吟，在空荡的大厅里形成了回响。斯蒂芬为他自己淫靡的声音红透了脸，压抑着喘息有些恼火地看着杜姆，只可惜他带着愉悦的威胁毫无震慑力。 就在他快要就这样被按到高潮，软热的内部痉挛不停的时候杜姆抽出手指，将他从腿上抱了起来。

斯蒂芬发出一阵不满的呜咽，却被杜姆也站起身来的动作惊停。接着他被拉到世界树的王座边——那除了杜姆没人能够触碰的神位边，按着趴在了王座上。这实在是太不同寻常的处境，通常他只是站在神君旁侧，甚至都不会靠近树根的基底，面向大厅前来的各地领主；现在他紧贴着王座，赤裸着背对着大厅，而且马上——

杜姆压着他的后颈，掐着腰侧猝不及防地深深地进入了他。

——马上就会被这个世界的神所占有。

维克托终于如他所愿，在这王座之上占有了他，极具侵略性的动作更昭示着他们之间不可消弭的关系。在这个世界里，杜姆是神，他是神的臂膀。

刚刚因为手指离开而带走的即将高潮的欲望被闯入的火热重新勾起，饱满的性器正撑开肠壁每一条褶皱细密的摩擦着。杜姆的现在的动作似乎和他种种的做法有着强烈的违和感一样，他会一声不吭地将斯蒂芬压制在身下无情的占有，却又细心做好每一次扩张，攻占让他最敏感愉悦的角度，照料每一寸颤抖的皮肤。每一次性爱，除了或多或少的淤痕擦伤之外，治安官从受过一丝皮肉之苦。

如果迫切到极致的渴望不算是皮肉之苦的话。

斯蒂芬想要晃动腰肢贴向杜姆却在对方的把握下无济于事，每一次抽动和摩擦都由执念非同小可的杜姆来控制。他唯一能做的只是献上一连串不成音调的赞美诗。强烈的快感似乎在他不知何时高潮之后就未停止过，或许他也并没有高潮，只是雍容的满足让人精神恍惚。终于他被维克托在耳边重复的他的名字唤醒，抓住他的手用力的捏紧，他也被用力顶向前，两人的距离缩的不能更近。在他被精液填满时，渴求氧气颤抖的脖颈被烙下一圈齿痕，正嵌在其他深浅不一的吻痕之间。

斯蒂芬的呼吸平复一阵之后翻过身来摊在刚刚支撑的王座上，抬眼看到维克托默许的表情，于是大胆地将两腿挂在世界树形成的王座两侧的扶手上，向他的神君大大的敞开着。一手撑着头顶，一手摸到一片泥泞的下体，维克托给他留下的体液和他因为未经触碰的高潮而顺着性器流淌的精液流过双球的沟壑汇合在张合的穴口汇合，淌在木质的椅座上。

“维…维克托…”斯蒂芬有些介意的在不稳地呼吸之间问道。不过他也能猜到，早在维克托把他按在腿上的时候，一些必要的污渍就已经没法避免了。

而杜姆却把这视作了继续的讯号，倾身亲吻着他，双手掐着他已经留下不少红痕的白皙腿根再次插了进去。他再也毫无顾忌的放生大叫起来，门口说不定还有守卫的雷神正要耐住好奇不向内窥探神君和治安官商议的要事。

斯蒂芬搂住神君的肩膀，烂漫地享受着独属于他的钟爱，杜姆稳住他的身体防止他因为大力的动作磕碰到坚硬的椅背，他也终于挪开挂在扶手上的双腿，稍微有些艰难地圈在杜姆背后。他不敢多求的奢望还是期待维克托能够终于再次在他面前卸下一身的防备，展现给他包裹在厚重盔甲之下那或许已经不再是凡人却依旧能够烧的火热的躯体。不过或许他就该满足于此。他是否已经向他的神，这个世界，索取了太多的东西，多到他残破的灵魂再无法偿还。

他多希望他们之间能再无阻隔。

有些话，他必须压在心底，或用他沉溺欢愉的呻吟掩藏。这或许是延长这摇摇欲坠的时光的唯一方法。

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那天之后，雷神之间有人谈起过那天殿内守卫都被遣出后传出的异响，治安官只说那是他们在视察各个领土状况而实行的魔法。难得好脾气的治安官没有怪罪他们在私底下议论纷纷，他们当然也被叮嘱过（虽然可能性不大）不要让神君听到他们叽叽喳喳。
> 
> 可斯蒂芬还是在雷神为他送来和他身上同样的，已经清洁干净的黑色制服时红了耳根。
> 
> 注：  
> 占有我：take me，right here  
> 任君差遣： at your disposal   
> （我的中文水平甚至不足以翻译自己脑的对话……）


End file.
